twisted love
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: can to opposites love another misa sure thinks so near thinks not misaxL
1. leaches

Misa stared at L eating his cake bite by bite. L could feel Misa staring at him and in frustration asked what why do you keep staring at me?

Ahhhhh! Don't talk with your mouth full its gross.

Whatever,Light snickered at L which caught Misa's attention.

"Light, I can't bare you dating other girls."

Lights smile was gone.

"How…..I spy on you," This made L snicker loudly and get a look from both Light and Misa.

"They flirt with me and never go away,but I remember you with a girl every day when I went to school with you", thought L, but Misa must have been able to read minds.

"That's why when I spy on you you have a new girl every day in your arms."

"Im not dating them im just…….." Light could feel his head flush.

"Well Misa can't take it any longer she's dumping you and dating….....L." L dropped his cake which shattered the plate and just sat there.

Light who was just as surprised as L said, "What! Like that will happen. I bet it won't last 3 days.

" 'It will" said, Misa sticking out her tongue and latching on to L. L who finally snapped "back to reality" stood up, but was pulled back down by Misa. L tried to worm out of her grip, but couldn't. Just then before L could move, Misa was kissing him on the lips, this made Light shiver.

No matter how much L pushed, she would not let go. She was like a leach and this frightened L. Finally she stopped, L eyes where wide and still confused, but he kinda liked Misa kissing him. Then he snapped back to reality, he slid right under her and left the room.

when he got to the investigation room, There was a moment of silence then everyone was laughing, L just ignored them and sat down. Everyone stopped laughing except, Matsuda who asked, "L how was your first kiss?"

L was silent then there was a crack in the air and L's foot was right on Matsudas chin, who fell to the floor in pain. First im never going on a date with Light and Misa again. Second im taking these handcuffs of only if I knew how he hit the handcuff on the table, and third that's my 5th kiss from a girl.

Everyone was silent even Matsuda who was holding his chin. "Hey L" said an over happy Misa coming down the stairs and once again latching on to L. Where's Light, L thought, he look at the screen and Light was sitting down with a hand on his forehead.

Why is Matsuda spitting blood Misa asked, "Well he was asking me how pain feels so I told him." Matsuda now getting up to go spit blood in the sink gave L the dirtiest look and walked off. "Ohh matsuda you might want to go to the doctors with all that bleeding I might of broke your teeth your jaw or made you bit some of your tongue off." Hearing this Matsuda ran to the closest mirror and mumbled something. "Yours so strong L," Misa said tightening the grip on L's thin arm, "Hey I know lets go get you some new clothes.." Before L could answer, Light came down the stairs and sat down. "Hey light get your girlfriend off of me." "She's not my girlfriend anymore.." "L come on you haven't got any new evidence lets take a break and go get you new clothes." "No Misa first I never agreed being your boyfriend," saying this made him shiver and, "We have some evidence coming right Matsuda?" "Crap!" Why did I ask him thought L. "No we don't Misa, go take him shopping." "Yay!" Screamed Misa as she dragged L to the door. "Noooooo!" L said as he held on to the table. Matsuda came over and and ripped L's hands of the table and whispered "Pay back."  
-------------------- to be continued ________________________________________________________________________________________________________authors notes:

This is my first story I hope you like it

I have to thank brenna my proof reader and all my friends that gave me good reviews

Hey look see that button that says review try clicking it


	2. spiked

Disclaimer : I do not own death note,L,misa or hot topic

""Where are we going exactly?" L asked after Misa dragged him in the cab.

"Well hot topic exactly."

"Hot where?"

"Hot topic silly its only the best clothing store in the world."

"Hmm funny I never heard of it", L said leaning to Misa, then blushing after noticing how close he was to her face. "Maybe this isn't a bad thing I mean I think she is cute she's a model and I think she likes me but then again I think she is only doing this to make light jealous maybe if a go along…..

"were here misa screamed ."

please stop screaming , its Lessing my deduction powers by 5%."

"Sorry L. "

and please call me Ruuzaki while we are in public." As they walked through the mall L looked around, all over there were teens. Every where he turned, this place is really big this thought made L shiver and one of them could be Kira. Suddenly Misa went in one of the stores and L just followed her.

The shop was dark there was only a couple lights and Misa lead him to a rack that was filled with black clothes. "Why black," L asked.

"Because silly it's the new style."

"Well I don't like it."

"Here try this,"

Misa handed him a shirt that had red skulls and skinny jeans and a blue fingerless glove. "Now go try them on."

"Misa do I have to?"

"Yes now go."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Then come out."

"I look stupid."

"Don't be silly you look fine," Misa said as L slowly came out. L looked around at all the people who were staring at him now looked at him once and went back to what he was doing. "Wow maybe I do like this".

"come on one last thing."

"What?"

"We need to get your hair spiked."

"First can we buy some sugar cubes please?"

"Fine we can stop at a coffee shop and get sugar."

At the coffee shop L didn't mind Misa staring at him and had some good conversations.

"No offence, but your smarter than I thought."

"No offence, but your hotter without those rags you usually wear."

For a minute L felt something he never felt before it was like inside he felt all fuzzy and warm.

"Misa are you just using me to make Light jealous?"

"Yes silly."

"Oh."

Was L disappointed when I said yes did he really fall for me no he couldn't have did he?

"Ok now to the hair salon."

"What exactly are they doing to my hair?"

"We are going to spike your hair."

"That sounds exciting."

"What can I do to lift you spirits?"

"Get me out of here!"

"The spiking will only take 5 minutes then we can leave and I will get you an ice cream ok?"

L eyes brightened a bit, "Ok."

After L sat down in the barber's chair Misa walked away and sounding like a child L asked, "Where you going?"

"Im just going back to hot topic I forgot a few things I will be back I swear."

Did L fall for me no he couldn't of no, but I have fallen for him he doesn't need these clothes he looked fine, what have I done no this is a needed improvement anyway he won't ware it tomorrow I bet, but did he fall for me as I have fallen for him.

Has she fallen for me as I have fallen for her L asked himself or am I just doing this to make Light jealous. No I haven't thought of that till now. I have, I've fallen for Misa has she fallen for me. This isn't real I must be dreaming I must be…."

"Sir. your done you can leave your lady paid in advance."

"My lady"

-------------------- to be continued

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well second chapter the next on is better I swear

Um sorry if I killed hot topic I don't go there so idk the clothing style

Plz click the review button


	3. mint kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own dairy queen, L ,or misa

______________________________________________________________________________

L just waited for Misa in front of the hair salon in deep thought when he heard, "Ruuzaki are you ok you look upset."

"Oh hi Misa, no I'm fine."

"Ok, but I forgot two important things."

Misa held up a glass bottle with black nail polish and eyeliner the only thing L could recognize was eyeliner.

It was one of the things beyond used to look like L. This made L shiver and made Misa think it was the items she bought.

"It's not that bad it will make you look even better."

"No that's not why I ………"

"Ok now we can go get ice cream." L's eyes brightened up after hearing this and he dragged Misa to the curb to get a cab instead of her dragging him.

"Ok let's get a cab Misa," said L.

All Misa did is shout cab driver and in less than a millisecond a cab was there. It had to be her looks or that skimpy pink dress not that I care, but that has to be it L thought as he got in the cab.

there was silence then Misa said, "What's your favorite flavor?" Knowing this was a stupid question she blushed and looked down.

"Well." L said, "It's a toss-up between boysenberry and mint."

Misa lifted her head up and smiled "Mints my favorite."

"So sir," the cab driver said "Where are we going?"

"Um?" L said lifting up his head and placing a finger on his lip.

"How about dairy queen?" He said looking at Misa.

"Fine with me.."

"Ok dairy queen it is."

It got silent after that then till they got to dairy queen. L was on the side by the drive up window and said "One large mint blizzard please."

"Anything thing else," the young girl asked

"Yes make sure there is two spoons please."

"Ok drive up to the window."

Misa looked shocked as she was handed the blizzard. He has fallen for me like I have for him.

"That will be $6.75." "Here you go," said L handing her a 7 and told her to keep the change.

As they drove of there was silence.

then L said, "We better start eating before it melts."

"Yea," Misa said.

L scooted closer to Misa blushing and looking at the floor as he grabbed the spoons and the first bite.

Like Misa was a robot she slowly moved her arm up and grabbed the second spoon and took a bite.

As they almost finished the blizzard the spoons collided like swords it was a fight for the last bite. After their swords fight was over, the last bite was still there.

Misa said "look Kira." L turned around then looked back at Misa who won the battle.

L who was embarrassed from falling for the look trick started laughing which made Misa laugh too.

There's that feeling again thought L as he moved closer to Misa who did the same, "what am I doing though L?"

As they gazed into each other's eyes L's dark obsidian eyes and Misa's crystal blue, neither one of them wanting to ruin a moment as perfect as this. L took the chance and Misa rapped her arms around him as they kissed both of them not wanting to part, but, then the cab driver stopped making both slam into the seat.

L was frazzled for a moment then Misa was the first one to talk.

"Well let's put on your eyeliner at least," Misa said, before anyone can see you now look up.

L did so and was done quicker than he thought,

"Oh Misa"

"Yes L."

"I had a fun time can we do this again," L said with a blush.

"Sure we can silly you're my boyfriend remember."

-------------------- to be continued

Well like then tell me click the review button

Thanks for keeping a reading you all deserve a lollypop * hands lollypops out *

Thanks go to my proof reader and friends


	4. opposites

Disclaimer : I don't own L or misa or death note

As L walked in he had a big smile and his face which surprised him because he was in uncomfortable clothes.

There was silence, the first one to laugh was Light who was followed by everyone, except Matsuda.

L noticed this and thought he must be scared I will kick him.

L walked to his normal swivel chair and started tapping on his computer.

Misa who was defending him walked up to him hug him and gave him a kiss.

From there was silence. Light looked at L who didn't have that bothered face anymore and went to Misa who looked at him and stuck her nose in the air.

To this Light walked off and as he walked off L said in the most childish voice, "Light kun is jealous."

After L heard the last footsteps he stood up and said, "Has anyone found anything."

"Yea, a complete stranger" said Mogi.

Which surprised L because he was one who rarely talked. Everyone started laughing even Misa, but L still noticed Matsuda not even smiling he walked to Matsuda who flinched as L held out a hand.

Matsuda looked at L and was surprised because he has never seen a smiling L. Slowly he grabbed L's hand and was yanked up and swung around by L.

When L stopped Matsuda quickly sat down panting and surprised that L did that then L said cheerfully, "Come one laugh I swear I saw you do it before," Matsuda smiled and started laughing and so did everyone else.

That night everyone was gone and as L sat in his swivel chair he thought what a day and for once he felt tired, but before he fell asleep he said aloud, "This is the first time I ever felt happy." Then he slowly drifted to sleep as if watari was watching him which he was, He draped a blanked over L who was still sitting if you can even call that in the chair , "I bet it was", said watari . ____________________________________________________________________________________

That morning L found himself on the floor. Huh, L thought that has never happened before.

L stood up and felt really uncomfortable and remembered the new clothes Misa bought him.

I really want to wear my old clothes well maybe I will just change the pants the shirts fine.

As L walked up the stairs L heard the peppy ness only Misa could master and knocked on the door and said, "Meet you down stairs."

As he got his old worn out jean on he sighed and looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Wow this eyeliner really makes my eyes pop," thought L "What am I saying I sound like a girl."

L walked down the stairs and Misa was waiting for him leaning on her door she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Misa said as she started down the stairs.

When she arrived in the HQ as everyone called it, she headed for where Light usually sit and eagerly waited for L.

"What do you want from me," L said with humor in his voice.

"Can you teach me some investigator skills."

L put his finger on his lip and thought for a minute, "What can he teach her that's not too hard to understand."

L then went to his email and pulled up a random letter not getting that misa was joking.

" now if in a letter you see the word well then it's a lie or bad news depending on the letter and if they put.......'s, they are over reacting then what does this mean?

Misa began kissing her, L laughed.

While kissing he wrapped his arms around Misa bringing her closer.

Then L felt the eyes staring at him, but he didn't want to end this perfect moment, but sadly Misa did. She stood up and looked at yagami Matsuda both stunned.

L got up irritated at everyone's timing and got himself a doughnut and sat back down and said hastily.

"What never seen two people kiss."

"Yes, but never to opposites," said Matsuda

_______________________________ to be continued_________________________________________

thanks everyone that keeps reading you all need a cookie cake * hands out cookie cakes *

Please press the review button and o yea I will kindly except ideas

Thanks ^-^


	5. game

"Anyway how long have you been here?" asked Misa whose face was bright red and looking down at the floor.

"Um well" Matsuda said then flinching as L stood up to grab a second doughnut.

"Well if I bothers you so much how about ringing the little bell that's connected to the cameras its that big door bell on the front door." said L, still irritated at people's timing.

"Anyway I need to show you something I found last night Matsuda and Yagami." Misa walked to the door and turned around.

"I have a photo shoot to go to so I will probably be back by 3:00, so see you then guys."

L turned around and said "Bye," and gave her the cutest smile.

After an hour or so, everyone was sitting. Matsuda was reading some papers L gave him, and Yagami was on his laptop and like always L was staring at screens.

"Yagami was Light at your house last night?"

"Yea he was really sour and didn't eat dinner."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure we didn't run away or anything stupid."

" Are you testing Light or…."

"I wish I was,"

"Do you know if he will be here tomorrow?"

"No I don't know but I doubt, he didn't even eat breakfast why do we need him."

"Hmm, Watari?"

"Yes sir."

"Please call the wammy house and invite my successors over tell them to pack clothes for a week or so."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!"

"Tell them to come with extra money if they can."

"What's the wammy house and what successors?" Asked both Matsuda and Yagami.

"The wammy house is an orphanage for very smart kids which is how I got to where I am now and my successors are the people who will become L when I die I can't give names kira could be hear as we speak ." After L finished this he heard footsteps and in came Misa.

"Hiiiiiiii L did you miss me." L didn't respond wishing the others were not there.

"Hello Misa, how was the photo shoot."

"Same old same old, how's the investigation?"

"Same old same old." said L as he got up and put an arm around Misa.

"Hey you have any photo shoots tomorrow?" "Um well, nothing I can't cancel why?"

"Have you ever gone to the fair?"

"Misa's eyes brighten, "No". She had lied Light has taken her, but all they did was sit and talk about……."What did we talk about?"

…"buzzzz".

"See Matsuda there is a little bell."

The screen flipped to the cameras, up front there was two young males one was on the shorter then the other he had white hair and looked like he was wearing pajamas the other one had red hair and was wearing goggles. L lifted his arm off Misa and pressed the speaker button. "Come on in."

"Hey guys long time no see hey… where's mello?"

"Mello is working on a project you know how self-centered he is on trying to be number one."

"Well that's to bad."

"Who is she?" The one with the red hair asked. L smiled and put a arm around Misa who wrapped her arm around him.

"This is Misa and this is Matt." He pointed to the red headed male who magically pulled a dsi out of thin air, "And this is near he actually originated from India", he had his arm up, flying a toy plane.

"So why did you call us here?" asked Matt not even lifting his eyes from his game.

"Ever gone to the fair?"

______________________________ to be continued________________________________

I already finished the next chapter it great so keep reading I need my proof reader to proof read it but she went swimming

Thanks to my proof reader if she didn't proof read you people wouldn't be able to read this lol XD

Cake for the readers and people that click the review button


	6. girls

"No", said near "even you know they don't let you out of the wammy house".

"Yea we are never out but I know that she is misa the famous model", said matt who finally put the dsi down and was looking at misa.

"misa's going to go change", said misa as she walked off.

"You think she's the second kira don't you", near said.

"Yes and no", said L hastily who was really disappointed near would ask that.

"Oh L I almost forgot when we go places can you please wear these", misa held up a pair of shoes just a regular pair.

"Do I have to"?

"Yes"

. "Fine but this is torture and I'm changing my shirt its hot outside".

"L walked up the stairs. "There was silence then misa finally broke it.

"So how did you know about me?" "I've read magazines". This made misa shiver.

"How old are you", this made matt smile.

"I'm 17 and near is 15."

"Matt don't give information to strangers."

Matt looked at near and said, "Don't mind him he just thinks too much."

"Ok", L said coming down the stairs "let's get a cab".

In the cab misa was at the window seat then L then matt then near. It was silent till the cab driver asked where they were going.

"The fair", said L. "sorry I don't know where it is".

"It's ok sr." once again silence then matt noticed L trying to sit like he usually does.

"Ruuzaki I don't think the cabs tall enough. L smiled.

"Will Mrs. Model be going on the rides?"

"Yes", misa said in a childish voice then sticking out her tongue.

"I bet you won't go on more than 4 rides.

"Bet I will".

"How much".

"200 my whole paycheck."

"Deal".

"Deal".

Well they are getting along but what's wrong with near thought L as he put his finger in between his lips. L was cold and started shaking; misa noticed this and leaned on L which made him wrap an arm around her.

"Near what's wrong", said L.

"Nothing ruuzaki".

"We're her e".

When misa got out she held the door which L thought was not needed but she was just trying to get on nears good side, after every one was out every one followed L who surprisingly knew where he was going.

"Four wristbands please".

"80 dollars please".

Everyone was surprised as L pulled the money out of thin air.

"Ok misa I know you lied about never being here what your favorite rides."

Misa blushed at this, "um well I like the tilt a whirl then the gravitron.

"Let's do the tilt a whirl first while you were gone I had one of those cookie cakes".

"Sure you did", misa teased as she dragged L who grabbed near.

"Why do I have to go near asked"?

"Because the more people you have the more you swivel and matt's man enough to get on with us".

"Matt's only going on because he likes her".

"No I'm not", matt yelled.

"The girl you call her has a name its misa and she made a bet."

"Well you're not getting off now" L said as he flashed his wristband followed by everyone else except near but the ride person wasn't even paying attention.

As they got on L was the one who looked the most worried. As the ride started misa was already leaning trying to swivel ,L joined in leaning farther than needed and kissed misa then leaned to matt who saw what he did with misa leaned over with a joking smile L smiled back.

After a couple more leans they were the fastest chair. L looked over at a very frightened looking near.

L taped his shoulder and shouted, "Smile Nate". Nears eyes widened how could L say his real name in public.

When they got off L said,"matt pick the ride I'm going to stay with near this time nothing to big though save those for me.

"Sweet hmmmm how about the pharaoh"? "Sure", the two ran off.

"L never say my real name again", near sounded dead serious this made L's smile disappear.

"Near", L said in a soft voice.

"No L I don't go around calling you …." near has never said his real name before but he was really upset but didn't know why.

"Lawiet girls are just trouble you've learned this before", L got silent.

"Near you don't know what you're saying".

"Yes I do Lawiet and to think she's a kira suspect".

"Near…..go".

____________________________________-to be continued-__________________________________

Ok I proof read this so it's probably not that great but you can blame my proof reader for going to a party

Yay I just check and 71 people have read my story thanks so much now the greatest gift of all jumbo lollipops enjoy ^-^

Hey no one has reviewed T-T why plz review plzzzzzz (^ ^)


	7. fliped

"No", said near "even you know they don't let you out of the wammy house".

"Yea we are never out but I know that she is misa the famous model", said matt who finally put the dsi down and was looking at misa.

"misa's going to go change", said misa as she walked off.

"You think she's the second kira don't you", near said.

"Yes and no", said L hastily who was really disappointed near would ask that.

"Oh L I almost forgot when we go places can you please wear these", misa held up a pair of shoes just a regular pair.

"Do I have to"?

"Yes"

. "Fine but this is torture and I'm changing my shirt its hot outside".

"L walked up the stairs. "There was silence then misa finally broke it.

"So how did you know about me?" "I've read magazines". This made misa shiver.

"How old are you", this made matt smile.

"I'm 17 and near is 15."

"Matt don't give information to strangers."

Matt looked at near and said, "Don't mind him he just thinks too much."

"Ok", L said coming down the stairs "let's get a cab".

In the cab misa was at the window seat then L then matt then near. It was silent till the cab driver asked where they were going.

"The fair", said L. "sorry I don't know where it is".

"It's ok sr." once again silence then matt noticed L trying to sit like he usually does.

"Ruuzaki I don't think the cabs tall enough. L smiled.

"Will Mrs. Model be going on the rides?"

"Yes", misa said in a childish voice then sticking out her tongue.

"I bet you won't go on more than 4 rides.

"Bet I will".

"How much".

"200 my whole paycheck."

"Deal".

"Deal".

Well they are getting along but what's wrong with near thought L as he put his finger in between his lips. L was cold and started shaking; misa noticed this and leaned on L which made him wrap an arm around her.

"Near what's wrong", said L.

"Nothing ruuzaki".

"We're her e".

When misa got out she held the door which L thought was not needed but she was just trying to get on nears good side, after every one was out every one followed L who surprisingly knew where he was going.

"Four wristbands please".

"80 dollars please".

Everyone was surprised as L pulled the money out of thin air.

"Ok misa I know you lied about never being here what your favorite rides."

Misa blushed at this, "um well I like the tilt a whirl then the gravitron.

"Let's do the tilt a whirl first while you were gone I had one of those cookie cakes".

"Sure you did", misa teased as she dragged L who grabbed near.

"Why do I have to go near asked"?

"Because the more people you have the more you swivel and matt's man enough to get on with us".

"Matt's only going on because he likes her".

"No I'm not", matt yelled.

"The girl you call her has a name its misa and she made a bet."

"Well you're not getting off now" L said as he flashed his wristband followed by everyone else except near but the ride person wasn't even paying attention.

As they got on L was the one who looked the most worried. As the ride started misa was already leaning trying to swivel ,L joined in leaning farther than needed and kissed misa then leaned to matt who saw what he did with misa leaned over with a joking smile L smiled back.

After a couple more leans they were the fastest chair. L looked over at a very frightened looking near.

L taped his shoulder and shouted, "Smile Nate". Nears eyes widened how could L say his real name in public.

When they got off L said,"matt pick the ride I'm going to stay with near this time nothing to big though save those for me.

"Sweet hmmmm how about the pharaoh"? "Sure", the two ran off.

"L never say my real name again", near sounded dead serious this made L's smile disappear.

"Near", L said in a soft voice.

"No L I don't go around calling you …." near has never said his real name before but he was really upset but didn't know why.

"Lawiet girls are just trouble you've learned this before", L got silent.

"Near you don't know what you're saying".

"Yes I do Lawiet and to think she's a kira suspect".

"Near…..go".

____________________________________-to be continued-__________________________________

Ok I proof read this so it's probably not that great but you can blame my proof reader for going to a party

Yay I just check and 71 people have read my story thanks so much now the greatest gift of all jumbo lollipops enjoy ^-^

Hey no one has reviewed T-T why plz review plzzzzzz (^ ^)


	8. spill

Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this story __________________________________________________________________________________

They went on the rides one after another, Zipper, Tornado, the Dragon Roller Coaster then they went one of the fastest roller coasters the Silver Bullet.

This one seemed to frighten Misa, as they got on it was a two seater so Matt was stuck with a random person.

"I don't know Ruuzaki I think I might get off."

"O know you won't" said L latching on to her till the ride started.

It was slow for one second then it shot with a snap Misa screamed and closed her eyes leaning on L.

"Come on Misa it's fine we did a lap already keep your eyes open for the last one at least" L said pushing Misa up.

"Fine."

"That was actually fun, lets go again." Misa said with that peppy ness again.

L looked at Matt and said, "Coming or staying if you don't come it won't affect the bet."

"Well then I will stay I don't want to be stuck with a screamer again."

"Come on Misa."

"Coming" This time Misa kept her eyes open and had her arms in the air.

When the ride was done L noticed a climb to get the prize booth a toss the ring booth and a dart booth. "If only Near was here" said L who didn't notice he said that aloud.

"Doll or fish wait don't answer that." L walked to the climbing one L looked at the jumble of ropes gave his 3 dollars he got on climbed and got the prize.

"Here Misa," L handed the huge mocchi doll.

"How?"

"Its easy just look for the loose ropes and don't grab them."

"I think you can get the fish right?

"Yes, but its more cute and romantic if the boy gets the prize for the girl."

"Ok give me a minute" said L with a deep sigh who was there for a second then back with a fish.

"Thanks so much." said Misa who gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey where next" said Matt just figuring out they were off the ride.

"Well how about…." A sudden feeling hit Misa it wasn't a fuzzy felling more of a sick feeling then it happened she ran to one of the garbage cans and spilled her lunch and breakfast.

"Well look who lost the bet." said Matt.

"h..ld my h..ir," said Misa still spewing between words .

"What?"

"God Matt she said hold her hair." said L quickly running to take the job as hair holder.

"L have you done this before?" said Matt knowing the answer.

"A couple times." L said in a hushed voice.

"For who Ruuza...." said Misa who stuck her whole head in the garage.

"Yea who?" said Matt very childishly.

"Um well…."

"Who Ruuzaki?" Misa shouted.

"Ok lets see one was named Lola then um, Naomi."

"Ray Pembers wife!" Matt said.

"Hey! We all were 15 once" L said hastily.

"Any way how did you know about her?"

"Um….."

"I think its cute," Misa said finally done puking.

"It means you have experience.."

"That's not what I meant," said L looking down head flushing.

"Uhha sure," said Misa with a smirk.

"Im....Im Christian"

"Sure you are and im catholic," said Matt.

"You aren't, I thought you originated from America."

"Yea, but that means nothing…"

"Crap!" said Misa once again sticking head in garbage spilling her guts out.

"Misa you should be done by now this isn't from the rides have you ever had fast food?"

Misa slowly lifted her head and said, "No just Mogi's cooking for the last couple years."

"Crap well looks like the funs over and we still have an hour left", said Matt looking at the wrist band.

"Wait Misa could you wait out here for one more ride?"

Misa shuck her head "Yea"

"There is one more I want to try," said L .

"The Ring of Fire."

Here Misa when you aren't throwing up blow on this straw to give the fish oxygen," said L handing her the straw.

"Ok Matt lets go." When they got there the line was short and they were in the first row. The ride started it curved up up up up then quickly came down then again and again getting momentum they finally got to the top of the ring then stopped stuck they heard screams coming from the drop and the Zipper a, power outage.

"Crap!"

Mocchi is like hello kitty for japan

When misa said h..ld my h..ir the …..'s mean she is puking

Thanks people for reading


	9. mint ribons

"Crap!" said L.

L looked around and found Misa still puking, but also giving the fish oxygen.

"Come on L enjoy this" said Matt touching the metal cage that made sure no one would fall out.  
Then it snapped to L spewing, "Eating fair food, being a model leads to low immunity to germs."  
"Matt do you have your cellphone?"

"Yes why?"

"Because Misa could be very sick, no deathly sick."

"Watari hello yes I know near went back I need you to send Matsuda to pick up Misa yes Watari Matsuda sent him with a empty icecream bucket she ate fair food and can't stop puking im afraid she is very ill okay, bye."

"Misa I sent Matsuda to pick you up I will probably be up here for a long time yes no Misa I think your deadly sick please just go with him tell him to give the fish to Watari. So it will stay alive. Give him the straw no don't tell him about it and he will get a new one try not to spread your germs ok bye love you to."

"Well Matt if you can get every one to lean to the left we can probably get enough momentum to get us to the bottom."

"Everyone lean to the left we can get to the bottom."

Everyone did so it didn't budge so they heaved and flew down to the bottom.

"Please let us out we have a very sick girl by the benches."

"I would of let you out no need to make lies" said the ride director.

He let them out and they sprinted to Misa who was crumpled on the ground.

Just then Matsuda arrived.

"Matsuda bucket."

"Here, Misa."

"Is she alright....."

"No Matsuda she's not drive the car over here" L said shouting supporting Misa who couldn't stand up.

"Matt, take her legs and lay here down in the backseat. I will sit back there you sit up front with Matsuda."

"L," Misa said as they drove her to the hospital, "Calm down I will be fine." For once Misa saw L's eyes tear up. "L?"

"Misa I love you." Tear's streamed down his face and hit Misa. Misa reached out and put a hand on L's shoulder.

"I know and so do I."

When they got to the hospital Misa was wheeled to a room, shut off from everyone else.  
They moved everyone to the waiting room and was told they would get informed when they had any news.

L never left the hospital, he slept on the waiting rooms chair waiting for news. He didn't talk to anyone and just sat there sleeping or staring at a blank wall.

Matsuda sat there trying to comfort L who got tired of him and finally threw a shoe at him then said, "Sorry," and asked for the shoe back.

Yagami was there the whole time.

Then Light came "Hi L I heard the news."

"He hasn't spoken or eaten for days," said Matsuda half asleep.

"Sure you did Kira.

"  
"What?" said Light clenching his fist. "Do you ever stop?"

"Yes I do Kira, but how did you just now hear the news, this has been in the news paper for half a week. My face, Misa's face, we all could die by Kira, but wait your Kira everyone lets wish your death sentence with me."

"Of course this is what I get for trying to comfort you." said Light walking towards L lifting his fist.  
(Crash!!!) Light's fist hit the chairs wood framing. Light fell to the floor holding his fist. L moved back to were he was sitting.

"Light-kun acts to soon."

"L acts to stupid" said Light walking off "That is why you're here."  
(Beep....beep....) It was L's phone.

"Hello….. Your right… k bye."

"Im going to HQ so if you need me I will be there." L walked off and stopped at Misa's room and put his ear to the door, but all he could hear is the machines beeping and hissing.

L walked down to the gift shop and right there was a gold fish staring at him, but this one had a little air pump.

L called Watari "You still have Misa mocchi doll right? Good send it to her room when you have the time."

L picked up the fish and examined it, ok no ick no tail root good. L handed the lady the fish.

"Would you like a ribbon tied around the top," asked the lady.

"Um the mint colored one please," L said wondering what her favorite color was.

"This will be $24.99 please," L handed her the money and took the fish.

L went to the front desk and said, "Please deliver this to room 511."

"Yes sir. do you want a tag put on it."

"No."

As L got to the HQ he wondered when Misa would be out. When he got there he asked Watari.

"Where's Matt and Near it couldn't of been a week already."

"Yes it has, but the boy desided to stay longer, Near's probably upstairs Matt's getting lunch."  
L's stomach growled at hearing that wo

rd but he ignored it

"Do you know when Misa will be out."

"Nope sorry, but im wishing the best."

"Thanks."

L walked up stairs to find Near, back turned building with lego's.

"You know the plan right."

"Yep I don't think Matt does."

"Talking about Matt is he getting lunch for him or us."

Near turned around with a big smile.  
"Yes Ruuzaki us."

L walked up one more flight of stairs to his room it was bare with only a bed, tv, and bathroom. L walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror "I know and so do I." This echoed in L's head.  
L went to his bed and flopped down on it he pulled the blanket over his head then pulled it down because his feet were uncovered, "I know and so do I." Still echoed in his head he put a pillow on his head "I know and so do I." L gave up and slowly fell asleep.

"Ruuzaki? Ruuzaki?"

"Mmnnn" said L turning

"L Watari said you slept for two days."

Wait if this isn't Watari it's

"Misa!"  
__________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I've been slaking but summers busy for me

My editor asked me how many chaps and I thought how many chaps is in a good storie?

Plz press the review button plz


	10. childern

"MISA!" L said jumping out of bed and hugging the figure

"Um L…. it's me matt", said matt surprised and scared at the same time.

" o sorry matt", said L dropping him

" I hope you like two day old mc Donald's apple pie", matt said with a awkward smile holding out the pie

"Thanks", said a disappointed L grabbing the pie and wishing Matt was misa

"Did I miss anything" said L nibbling the pie.

"Nope the normal but a kid named light has been coming do you think he is kira".

"He is kira", L said snapping the pie in half and eating one half then the other.

"Hmm ok anyway he is here today when are we doing the "plan".

"No not till misa's out of the hospital to prove she's not kira".

L walked down stairs to find yagami, mogi, and light.

"Where's Matsu..."

"On a date", said yagami

"Children", L said sighing and walking to his normal swivel chair.

Light laughed and said "yep" under his breath.

L ignored this and even after having the apple pie grabbed a cupcake and sat down.

"Any news", said L having a feeling he was being stared at.

"Well the business you told us to watch has more and more people dying from accidents ", said yagami

"Hmm well we need evidence before we can do anything", said L licking the frosting off his fingers.

"Um well..." said yagami

"Matsuda kinda got some but not enough", Light finishing for his dad.

"Of course that numbskull".

"Well actually I have people that can help meet windy"

Finally everyone went home and L was by himself well watari was there but L didn't mind him L felt rundown and wanted to just rest.

"Watari I'm leaving for a bit"

"Ok sr."

L remembered this park when he was a boy when he still lived with his mother they went here. L never wanted to go it was his favorite place and remembered crying when it was time to leave.

"We will be back tomorrow don't cry", is what L's mom said every time then she pick him up and cradle him.

Thinking of his mother never hurt as much as it did today L felt like he was being torn up inside.

"Why….why did you leave me", said L into an empty park.

L went to the swings his favorite when a kid and sat there felling hurt.

Why did she leave me on the streets she was healthy so was I .I went to so many foster parents but hated by all I always wished you would come take me and comfort me.

"Why", L screamed

"Why did I even come here"?

What L didn't know is his mom was right above him watching him and felling his hurt. Slowly she came down from the heavens and appeared before L.

"Mom", said L not believing what he was seeing

"I'm sorry for what I said you were the perfect mom I just don't understand why you left me"

"No I'm sorry Lawiet for never telling you, I couldn't keep you I was a poor woman we only had bread and that wasn't enough for a growing boy".

"How could you leave me on the streets not grandmas or orphanage?"

"you had no relatives and the orphanage's wouldn't take you but I knew you were very smart so I left you on the streets to chose your own life and look at you know you're the greatest detective in the world".

"I still don't understand"

L's mom's ghostly figure walked to him and embraced him.

"Sometimes you can't understand everything", said L's mom

"Mom I miss you"

"I do to", said L's mom slowly fading away

Now L was alone again at the park he was crying silently but emotionally. then he heard a crack in the bushes and stopped waiting for someone to jump out then he figured it out.

"Come out".

Slowly came out to figures it was hard to tell who they were but L could tell

"Hello matt hello near"

"Who was the la...?"

"My mom came to visit"

L took the boys to the café after it started raining no one mentioned what happened at the park.

"When are we doing the plan" asked matt"

"Matt be hush remember we are at a café", said L looking around

"Anyway we are not doing the plan till misa is out of the hospital to prove she is not kira

Misa opened her eyes to see a pale shinagami above her with a worried look.

"Remu".

"Yes misa"

"Will you promise never to kill L?"

"Misa what are you going at"

"Do you promise never to kill L?"

"Yes but why"

"Good I return the death note to remu"

"All your memories will be erased of Lights plan are you sure"

But it was too late misa couldn't see or hear remu

"Bye misa and good bye light"

____________________________________________________________________________________

I was bored so sorry I went off track with the L's mom thing

Plz review no one has yet

You have to keep reading there is a good part coming I swear but it's a secret 0-^


	11. dog

L returned to HQ to find it still bare except for watari and the two kids behind him.

"Watari"

"Yes sr."

"If you die or I die delete all data ok"

"Ok"

L never slept that night nor matt or near.

L got up to get a doughnut from the tray watari put on the table.

"If I die near prove light is kira so I can rest in peace".

L got puzzled looks from matt and near and then they heard footsteps.

L heard them to he tried to figure out who's they were lights were quick paced but these were slow and clumsy …matsuda.

"Good morning matsuda"

"Um hi"

"Would you like a doughnut?"

"No thanks I had breakfast"

"Who are they", matsuda said afraid of the answer

Knowing L he is probably going to say something idiotic, thought near with a grin on his face

L read nears mind, "these are my kids"

"WHAT!"

"I was kidding gosh matsuda"

"This is matt and this is near they're my cousins"

"Ok you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Any way I heard what you did"

"Could you get anything from it?"

"Yea that you're a numbskull"

"Thanks"

"Well we do have enough evidence to bug the place"

"Good"

"How was your date", said L not knowing what to say he never talks this much with matsuda.

"Better than planed"

"Really hmm"

"Ruuzaki!" said matsuda disappointed at L

"Anyway", said near "has windy bugged the place"

"Yes near she has bugged it"

"And hopefully we can get evidence it should be today scene they have a meeting "

"Good"

There was silence for a minute or so then L head those quick steady steps.

"Hello light"

Light walked in then stopped and stared at near and matt then walked to where L was turned around and crash L's foot was under light's chin and lights fit was right on his nose but then before Light could do anything L kicked him in his stomach shooting him across the room.

"Do they always do this", said near embarrassed

"Every other day" said matsuda

"He's not exaggerating every other day you can check the tapes", said watari cleaning up the food tray that light hit when he was kicked.

"Sweet", said matt eye's wide

"Don't you ever feel pain", shouted light slowly getting up

"I learned to ignore it a long time ago", said L wiping the blood gushing from his nose

"You should too"

"Did you find anything", light said finally up

"Nope just that matsuda is a numbskull and you are a doughnut killer", said L pretending to be sad as watari put the doughnut remains in the garbage.

"The meeting should be in an hour right"

"Yes"

"Matsuda knows what to do after the meeting if he's kira right"

"Yes I do"

"I'm confused", said matt

"Good little cousin"

"Why are they here anyway?"

"Because they are my successors", said L holding his breath

"Well hopefully they won't be needed", said light

"But nice to meet you"

L let out his breath loudly. "Hmm yea I would rather be alive then dead"

"Well now their break times have fun" said L getting up then ducking lights fist

"So predictable", said L walking behind Light and kicking his leg making him fall then went to the stairs

"Regroup in 20 minutes"

When L got to his room he just noticed he had a balcony with a beautiful view. L walked to the balcony you could see the tops of skyscrapers even the ….hospital. L walked to his bed and laid there.

"Ahhh im in hell"

L turned on the TV only to see his face and misa's on the news

"Misa the most famous model in both America and Japan is in the hospital after an unknown person found her by the benches when the fair had a power out. He has no id and this is the best picture we got most of his face is hidden if you know who this is please call the local police"

"Crap well I will have to ask watari to tell the police it was me"

"No one knows me I guess I'm fine"

L walked back down the stairs matsuda and matt were the only one there

"Have you seen the news?"

Matt looked up from his game "can't you just pay them to stop"

"Yes but that's no fun", said L with a grin

"I think we won't get anywhere till the meeting"

"Point", said matt looking back at his game

"Let's go do something …..Pranks"

"Who are you and where is L", said matt

"Um k yea this sounds fun", said matsuda looking around

"What's wrong matsuda never had fun", L said with a grin

"Ok where's the hidden camera where are the camera men", said a very paranoid matsuda

"Well there is a camera in every angle possible here but no camera men"

"Where to L", said matt

"Well actually I was hoping you had a friend's house to egg"

"You're so old school L", said matsuda disappointed

"I was joking anyway I have a better idea"

"Matt you got the dog right"

"Yes"

"Matsuda you got the doggy shirt right"

"Yes"

"And I got the two way radios".

"ok tape the button down on the two way radio then tape it around the dog k now put the dog clothes on now and……. Now we have a talking dog"

"Hey you… yea you…. Come here... where are you going", said L into the radio

The girl looked around then at the dog

"Waz up"

The girl went to the dog and touched it to see if it's real

"Oww what was that for".

The girl looked around then ran off

The boys were laughing getting looks from others.

"Ok my turn", said matsuda

Another girl past and younger girl

"Yo"

"Well hello little doggy where's your owner", the girl said as she scratched the dogs ear

"Ahhh yea right there that feels good"

"Did….did you just talk"

"Yea never heard a talking dog"

The girl got up and walked to someone.

"Excuse me could you come over here for a minute "

"Say hi boy", said the girl looking at the dog

"Yip", said the dog wagging its tail

"Miss what are you trying to do"

"Just a minute ago this dog was talking"

She could hear giggles and she grabbed the dog she found the 2 way radio and found the boys

SLAP, all the boy's had bright red slap mark on their face

"Come-on it was just a joke", said matt putting his arms in the air

"Ruuzaki?" said light

"Hello light where did you come from", said L rubbing his cheek and sitting on the sidewalk

"Why did that girl just slap you?"

L whistled and the dog came the he took the two way radio out of the dog's shirt

"Does this explain enough", said L

Light laugh and helped L up "yes it does"

"We better go to HQ the meetings soon"

"What about the dog"

I couldn't think of anything so if this one sucked sorry

Thanks for still reading wait only two are that makes me feel special thanks :P

I edited it so sorry if things aren't spelled right


	12. fail

When they got at HQ watari had a questioning look when he saw the little puppy following them

"Uh…."

"sorry in Japan dogs aren't pets I forgot they are food and I can't let that happen to Mrs. No name"

'Mrs."

"Yea I would of rather a male but I didn't pick"

" sr. just one question"

"yes watari"

"how did you get her"

"that's for matt to know and us to ponder"

" I'm not taking care of her I had no part in what you used her for ", said light folding his arm and looking up

" ok Light", said L with a grin on his face

"Why are you gri…." light looked down to see his foot in a nice pile of poo

"What the hel… L take your dog outside"

"I already figured this part out watari follow me"

L walked to his balcony and pull a pile of newspaper and spread it out around the balcony

"tada a yard to do business in".

"that will work", said matt

"I'm not cleaning that it was not in my job description and It will help you learn responsibility.", said watari watching no name wag her tale and go to the balcony.

"you have a room….with a balcony!", said light looking around

" I thought when you went upstairs it was just to sleep in a swivel chair in a hallway", said light eyes wide.

"was that funny because I heard near say better", said matt

This made L and watari snicker and even matsuda snickered.

"what ever"

"any way when is the meeting and … wait is near the one that plays with toys and never talks… L is he?"

L walked down the stairs laughing followed by every one

"is he L?…L?",said light running down the stairs

"the meeting is at 7 or so and watari could you put a camera on the balcony". L turned on the screens to find no name in the kitchen.

L got up and got an napkin and picked up the poo light stepped in then went to the kitchen and brought out a cheese cake followed by no name L handed out the cake to every one .

"it's lunch"

" what's wrong with you cake for lunch", said light putting the plate on the ground for no name

"you never get to do it so enjoy it and don't feed no name human food", said L picking up no name before she could lick the cake and put her in a box watari put down with a pillow in it no name turned around many times and yawned laying down.

" matt where's near"

" I don't know probably getting a better lunch"

"try calling him"

Matt pulled out a flip phone and dialed the number

"hello ….yea hi where are you….. k yea thanks…. Hey could you get piddle pads and a dog bed……don't ask ….. I will pay you back…. K see you bye."

" thanks matt where was he"

"getting lunch", said matt grinning

" um did you tell the station about our plan", said matsuda talking with his mouth full

" they grow up so quickly", said L with a sniff then matsuda understood what he meant a swallowed his food before saying

"sorry", with a blush

"yes they do and the person we talked to knows what to do when we call him"

" good", said light

Suddenly no name started to growl

" ehhh what's wrong girl…. What a boy in a well", said L picking her up

"You're in a very unusual jokey mood ruuzaki it's scary", said light

" hello ruuzaki" ,said near walking in the door

"hello near"

Near looked at the little puppy in L's arms

" ahhh that's why matt made me get these", said near holding up the bag

" what did you use him for I know you would never just get a puppy and no matter what how much misa begged you…..", crap near thought I said the word.

L's smile disappeared and he put the dog on the ground who ran to near

"no no name near's allergic", said L in his emotion less voice

" it's ok I'm not as bad as I was when I was a kid", said near gently taping the dog with its foot.

" well we kinda used him for a….",L said looking at watari

" a…" watari said tapping his foot

" prank", said L bracing his self

matt got up and jumped behind the couch " brace yourself", he yelled

"what a prank of all the stupid things you have done… a prank", yelled watari

"hey at least we saved a dog from becoming food", said matt slowly rising

"matt it's no…..",said L but it was too late

"yea and that could of also been some ones lunch", shouted watari

L took the bags from near and motioned him to follow. L walked to his room and opened his balcony doors he removed the news paper and put down the piddle pads.

" matt's screwed isn't he"

"yep watari never loses"

"when's the meeting"

" um 40 minutes or so why"

"just wondering", near said with a smile.

"they will be done by then"

"that's not why I asked"

No name walked right in and piddled on the pad's

"good girl", they both echoed.

"Well they should be done" ,said getting up

As they got down stairs they saw matsuda and lights faces looking shocked.

"I never knew people could yell that loud", matsuda said falling on the couch

" how old is he", light said with his hand on his head

L checked the monitors to find no name on his bed L clicked the switch that turned on the speakers

"no no name down"

This scared no name and she jumped down.

L turned off the speakers and called her and she ran to him

"wow she listens to you well", said light

"you have to use the right tone of voice"

" ok the meeting starting"

"well that was the most boring thing I watched", said L yawning

"agreed", every one echoed

" well we have enough evidence right watari"

"we all ready had enough and any way we aren't in touch with the police so this was not needed"

" yep you all failed the test how did you get the job?",said L

"this was a test..a test", said light smacking his head

" dude not cool this was 4 boring hours", said matt

" yes L we failed but so did you", said near grinning

Everyone began to grin

"what do you mean I failed"

"hey ruuzakiiiii"

It gets better after this I swear there will be inter…… well you'll just have to find out by reading ;p


	13. 80 persent

" ohh ruuzakiiiii",shouted a figure running down the hall the figure jumped to L tipping the swivel chair and knocking both on the ground L found his self laying on the floor misa on top L quickly sat up followed by misa on her knees. Like always misa latched on to L hugging him tightly.

"Misa", said L wrapping his arms around her

"I missed you ruuzaki, misa said de-latching herself from him then locking lips. This was the longest kiss they have done the most heartfelt kiss it was warm and it was like this one seemed like it lasted for ever L was longing this the whole time she was in the hospital and so did misa slowly they detached remembering there were others but this nether of them blushed they just stood up.

"How would you like to go on a helicopter ride?"

"Right now with you"

"Well with watari and light"

"What why?"

"Because are plan is going…as planned", said L pulling up his pants which fell below his hips maybe I should wear those jeans misa got me.

"Well come on time to finish the plan", said L who turned around and found every one frozen jaw down

"What?"

"Well ", said near tapping his fingers together

"We never seen you with such um….well", said matsuda looking down

"Emotions", finally said matt

"We are use to blank faced emotionless L", said light

"Well get use to it", snapped L grabbing misa and starting to the stairs

"You know light", said misa with a grin

"Ruuzaki kisses better than you"

L could hear snickers from everyone and found his self snickering also

"Ok we are going to the copter with watari"

"The rest well you know what to do"

When they got to the copter watari was already there

"Misa I want you in the back"

"But why"

"Because you aren't kira", L said turning around with softened eyes

"Watari you have the gun right"?

"Yes sr."

"Gun for what", shouted misa

"The plan"

"Here light keep this gun we might need it", L said handing a gun over

"Sorry ruuzaki I'm not with the police anymore and it's illegal to have a gun unless you are", said light pushing the gun back to L

"Should guessed you're just like your dad can't bend the laws"

"Misa will you take the gun", L said

"Yes"

"Do you know how to use one?"

"Let's see I'm a model who gets death threats if I don't marry people and get death threats for looking better than other models", said misa with sarcasm even thought it confused L

"Um ok", said L handing the gun

"Watari we are here focus the shot"

"he's threatening to kill his self", yagami said to L

"Shot the gun out of his hand"

"Yagami ask him how he kills"

"he says its a.....notebook"

"A……notebook"

"Find it and bring it here"

"ahhhh" yagami screamed

"are you ok...ahhhh",shouted matsuda

"what is it",L asked leaning forward

" a....a shinagami",yagami said

"A shinagami bring it here"

Shinagamis are real so that's what the second kira meant by death gods, L thought

"Ruuzaki ruuzaki are you ok", said light grabbing the note book

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", light said

'"it's only a death god I understand your scared but"L said not knowing light got all his memories back

"I'm going to compare the names in the notebook and computer", light said turning around causing a blind spot and turning the knob on his watch and getting the spare paper from its compartment.

Is he really going to try killing right now in front of me? Thought L looking at light from the corner of his eye

"I want to see it ruuzaki", said misa leaning in

"Ok here", said light handing it to her

"NO!" said L grabbing it

'You can't touch it or the other's will think you are kira", said L holding the notebook with two fingers and looking at misa with soft eyes

Misa gave him a look he has not seen yet it wasn't a bad look it was a….

"Ok L"

"Did he just die", L said

"He must have killed himself", said light hiding a grin

"Call the hospital we're leaving", L said raising the copter

When everyone got to the HQ they talked about the rules on the notebook and questioned the shinagami.

"so is there any rules that are fake"

"um no there shouldn't be"

" all you say is no", matsuda said putting his head on the table

L finally gave up with the death god and walked to his room to fine no name still locked out in the balcony

"Sorry", L said letting her out then laying on bed followed by no name L looked around to find the camera that looked at the balcony then he moved to the balcony.

"Why would he kill himself", L said knowing everyone could hear him so he looked at the camera.

"Ruuzaki it's not good to talk to yourself", light said talking through the speaker

" take your own advise ", L said glaring at the camera

"Leave him alone", said misa grabbing L from his room and taking him to her room

"Um why am I here"

"It's cute when you act stupid", said misa with that look again

L gave her a questioning look

"what are you talking about"

Misa walked to L then tackled him onto the couch and locked lips. Misa rolled around to make L on top he pushed on misa trying to get up and out of the room but the more he pushed the more she pushed up on him

"Mi…..misa", L said it quick hisses

"Ruuzaki relax", misa said rolling them over again

Misa slowly moved her hands down his slender sides then his pants slowly she moved her hands under his pants snapping the waist band

L froze staring at misa still pushing

misa removed her hands and pushed against him

"L relax"

misa wrapped her arms around him and locked lips

"Mmmnnmm", L said finally giving up on pushing away and fell to the couch

Misa was controlling him L thought she's not going to be the only one controlling. L rolled them over again and froze for a second misa didn't though see worked his jeans down then stopped and worked her way to the zipper when she worked on the zipper L twitched and breathed in sharply trying to breath and not make noises then he kicked the lamp by him making it crash to the ground making misa give him a questioning look

"One camera down", L said biting his lip

He moved his hands to misa's mini skirt then kept going till he was at the bottom of the skirt and tugged at it till it finally slid off and he tossed it to the side

"Damn right in front of a camera" L said in a hiss

"You worry what others think too much", misa said finally getting his zipper undone throwing his pants to the same place he throw her skirt

My turn L thought

L pressed his self against misa and started sliding forward he wanted this to be torture but he also wanted to be face to face with misa so he could see her face

"misa i want to see your face"

" stop investigating for once"

" I'm not "

Is….is this happening Light thought as everyone stared at the screens seeing L's pants fly to the corner

"This is um….." said light

"Surprising", said matt and near echoing

"Disturbing", said matsuda turning around

"This must be a test", said light

"Yea it has to be we can't see anything because of the blind spot he could be testing us", said near

"Well I'm leaving", said matsuda grabbing his coat

"Your jealous", said light

"No not really but you staring at the screen says you are", matsuda said before he left leaving light silent

"Um I'm leaving", said yagami

"Dido" echoed every one

"Well matt and near have nowhere to go but yea", light said turning off the screen

"I'm going to investigate the note book and would like your help um …..Matt and ….um…."

"Near"

Everyone leaved

"Your L successors aren't you", light said turning around

"Yes and 80%"

"Stricter then L I see"

"Anyway L thinks higher"

" i dont care what i 10 year old thinks anyway",Light said brushing his shoulder

"This is going nowhere so we are going to bed good bye", said matt talking for near

"There is one way to see if he's testing us", Light said aloud when near and matt were gone. There was a camera they never used that looks at the couch they were on misa never sat on that couch only L and light when they were chained. He clicked the button that turned on that screen

It was all a blur it was like misa was sucking the life out of him

L worked his hand under misa tight shirt raising it giving her kisses from the waist to face then lifting it off

"Mmmmmmm L you're disappointing", misa said

"Really misa you know they can still see us across from where we are watching us"

"So I don't care and you shouldn't ether", misa said kissing L

"Caring is how we got here", L said pressing his self on misa

L carefully thought about this then he thrust

Misa's eyes flickered

"Still disappointing you" said L grinning

"Mhp"misa said looking at L biting her lip

He did so again then again he tried to stop but couldn't

"Mmmmmmm"

"If this is too much just say so",said L with a concerned look

"I'm fine", misa hissed pushing against L more and once again locking lips

He kept on going

misa bit down on his lip making L yelp softly

"Mmmmmmm mmmm ahhh", she couldn't keep quiet now

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Misa tore L shirt off kissing his flat chest with cloudy eyes. He kept going but hesitating noticing her cloudy eyes

"are you su..."

"Keep ahhh going"

L detached his lips from misa not able to take the pain and watching the blood flow from his lips to misa skin misa licked the blood that didnt fall to her off L chin and neck then bit his neck

"ahhhh",L yelped grabbing misa hair pulling on it

misa stopped biting him and licked where teethmarks were

Misa worked her hands down to L underwear working them down L ignored this then he snapped back to reality

"Misa!" L said pushing away from misa trying to get up

"Come on L lets do this"

L finally got up from her death grip and walked away and went to his room and shut the door

"I feel dirty", L said to no name then entering his bathroom locking the door then taking a shower

Misa knocked on the door "ruuzaki ruuzaki"

"Misa I'm taking a shower leave"

"L I'm….I'm sorry" she tried to open the door

"I locked it now leave"

"fine",said misa as she picked the lock

L heard this and got out and wrapping a towel around his body

"L..L im sorry",said mis as se entered

misa threw herself to L

"this always happens but never this far"

"misa it's ok i know how your feeling..... i over reacted"

then they hugged then kissed

" now i will see you in the morning",L said walking her to the door

"awww do i have to leave",misa said with a wink

"So this was no test", said light

"Now I can make him have suicide

to be continued.........................

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading

Um this is from no experience so no laughing I'm not old enough

Lmao

um plz review


	14. tears

L went back in the shower after he made sure misa was gone and locked his door

after that he looked at his lip

L flopped on his bed staring at the ceiling soon to be followed by no name cuddling against L's warm stomached L reached out his arm and petted her

L sprawled out and turned on the TV to still see misa and his face on the news

"just in misa got out of the hospital today fully recovered and very secretive she wouldn't answer any questions and quickly ran off to a car was she going to the man she was with at the fair who is the man at the fair people have sent pictures of them together and this is the best picture of his ace we could get it's a little fuzzy because he was in the background.

It was a picture of him on the gravitron smiling which even surprised L" why is it bleeding so much",L said as he grabbed some tissue and blotted it

Then he saw his neck "damn" he put his fingers on the teeth marks which were bright red and bleeding

" this will scab nicely", said L

"he had others with him one left here's a picture"

L clicked off the TV

"how's this news" he said with a sigh L went back to the mirror and stared at his neck

"whys it so hot" he said slipping of his clothes only leaving on his shorts, he glanced over his shoulder to find no name on her dog bed

"good dog "he said turning off the lights and slipping under his covers L pull the blanket over his head then lowered it to his waist still hot that night he heard the door handle turn once then again and again L got up and opened the door to find misa

" L I…." , L just walked back to the bed

"cant sleep" he said with his head in the pillow then patted the bed misa slowly came waiting for L to jump and walk her out of the room but he just moved over and held up the blanket

"I can't ether" he said

Misa slid under the blanket and snuggled herself against L he shivered her body was ice cold then he wrapped a arm around her and curved his body around her

"L"

"hmm"?

" I love you"

" I noticed", L said kissing the back of misa's neck

" I love you too"

"goodnight"

L woke up to the sound of scratching L looked around to find no name scratching the balcony window L softly whistled and she came ad jumped on his side of the bed L slowly removed his arm from her and kissed her then got up and let no name on the balcony to do her business L passed the mirror then stopped and went back. L first noticed his lip the middle of the front was filled with yellow flesh

"that's why I bleed so bad" L said touching his lip to find out it was very sensitive then he looked at his neck

"damn", he said the teeth marks were redder then hell and scabbed up sticking out like a sore thumb

"well I already stick out but not around these people", L said aggravated _why did I give in_ he rubbed the teeth marks then got an idea he slipped on his pants and walked to misa's room then covered his neck then he remembered the camera and faced it knowing light was watching and flipped it off then went to misa bathroom

"ok where is it",L said looking at the cluttered counter

"makeup makeup more makeup hair dryer",then L saw a magazine with a topless girl misa must be in this he thought as he rolled it up and put it in his pocket and laughing at himself I haven't read one of these sense BB smuggled them into the wammy house then a flash back happened

BB walked to L's and his room and closed the door L was on his bed studying "you know there is a test tomorrow and you haven't studied once" L said looking up at BB who held out the magazine

"is that….how"

"I have my people and what's the use of studying you will still be number one on the charts" tossing the book to L then getting on his bed

"how do you plan to hide this" L said eyes glued to the pages

"fake book"

The door opened and BB threw the magazine at L and jumped to his bed

"L"?,the teacher said seeing the magazine on top of his work

"um",L said pushing the magazine on the floor

" wants to talk to you",she said picking up the magazine

"and I want to talk to you", she said glaring at BB

That was the day he was let out of the wammy house and told about his successors he called them in and a very young matt and near walked in they were like 6 and just stared at the 13 year old mellow wasn't in the picture yet. Then L came back to reality and found what he wanted a hair straightener he walked back to his room and to the bathroom

'L what's wronge",misa said

"nothing you just go back to sleep its only 6",said L walking back to the bed and laying back by her he turned to her and placed a arm around her she turned around and looked at him with sleepy eyes

" you look upset" she said closing her eyes for a minute then opening them

"Nope just a bit tired" he said with soft eyes as he worked his way under the covers

" I'm sorry" misa said with sad eyes

"there is nothing to sorry about" l said moving a strand of hair from her eyes then locking lips

"now he said"

"lets get some sleep"

L woke up to misa talking to her self

"I'm so foolish" she said

L stayed still wanting to hear more

" maybe mom was right I should of stayed in school"

L turned around facing misa who was facing away from him

"we are all foolish", he said turning her around

"uhuh the greatest detective in the world has done something foolish"

"yes I'm trusting someone with my life" L said looking behind his shoulder to see the camera turned of course he found the remote that turns the camera

"I'm trusting kira"

"this is a test isn't it" she said just noticing his lip and placing a finger on it

"I think I should be the one asking that" he said removing her finger

"well at first it was" she said

" a test for light" then shock hit her face

"are you doing all of this just to test light" she said with tears coming down her face

" at first I was…. I was telling myself I didn't love you" L said wiping her tears

"then I finally excepted my feelings and told myself I wasn't testing light"

"L" misa said as she buried her face in his chest starting to cry

L glared at the camera then pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped a arm around her and put his head on her shoulder

" misa crying won't make you feel any better"

" it's that I just caused you all this trouble I'm sorry"

"I'm not upset misa" L said shaking her

" I never was ok" L said wiping more tears

"ok" misa said

"now I want to meet you down stairs with no tears ok"

"ok" misa said smiling

" oh your neck is…"

"yea I know" smiling and getting up then helping her up

As misa walked to the door L said

"no tears"

He went to his bathroom and plugged in the straitner and thought for a minute ok I have ten minuets before misa comes for me. L went to the balcony and let no name in ,slipped on a shirt, then went back to the straitner and barley touched the blade to see if it was hot…..it was

"good", L said as he worked on the hair by the teeth marks he had a lot of hair so the length went beyond the teeth marks when he finished he picked up the magazine and went to the last page to see misa in a maids outfit bending over oh yea L thought when she was at the fake audition she said she would not go farther than under garment

"what am I doing",L said throwing the magazine to the corner then picking it up. L walked out of the room and walked to misa's room slipped the magazine under the door then knocked when he got to the HQ he found light leaning on the wall with his fist clenched ,matsuda hiding a smile the grinning when he looked at L and yagami with a worried look L walked to his normal swivel chair waiting for the worst

"well light",L said turning around

"because we _caught_ kira ", L said blank faced

" I'm forced to debug your house and stop investigating you" L said dodging Lights fist grabbing his other one and kicking him across the room Light quickly got up and walked to L he stood up Light held back his fist getting ready to punch when misa got in front of L but it was late Light already lunged his fist L got in front of misa and Lights fist landed in the middle of his face

" you mistake me for a weak person", L said bobbing down and kicking Light under his chin

"also never hit a girl"

L sat down and faced misa "watari please pack misa's bag"

"but why" said misa tearing up

"well it would be illegal to keep watching you", he said with a painful look on his face

"..but.." ,she said shaking her head L got up and hugged her

"actually there is a way

_____________________________________________________________________________________

sorry it took forever my computer broke

There should be only 2 chaps left so thanks for reading this far ^_^ .


End file.
